Lily in Full Blossom
by carLybLack143
Summary: Lily Evans was all a boy wanted. Pretty, smart, funny, nice, you name it and she was it. She was afraid to open out of her shell and let who she really is take over her after a certain event. That is until a boy came into her life and rocked her world.
1. Default Chapter Chapter 1

Lily in Full Blossom 

Disclaimer – I do not own anything you recognize.

This is my first story so tell me how it is. Tell me how to make it better on the reviews!

**Chapter 1**

"Lily, Olivia is here to see you!"

Eleven year old Lily Evans shot up from her bed. She quickly put her wavy red hair in a ponytail in the back of her head. She put on her green tank-top to match her glistening, emerald green eyes and jean caprees. She raced down the stairs to see a chocolate flash of hair come through the door.

"Lil!" Olivia Centrone said blissfully.

"Hey Liv!" Lily said just as blissful.

Lily Evans was a pretty girl of eleven. She had dark red hair that formed in pretty waves up to her mid-back. Her hair went perfectly with her beautiful green eyes. She had light skin. Her cheeks were flushed. She was 4'7. Her best friend was Olivia.

Olivia Centrone was probably the prettiest girl you would ever meet. She had chocolate brown hair that fell into soft, loose curls down her back. She had almond shaped eyes the color of deep blue. She had perfect, peachy skin. As eleven years old, she was 4'8.

"Not to be rude, Liv," Lily began, "why are you here?"

"I just wanted to be here when you get it" Olivia said as they heard tapping on a window.

"Get what?" Lily said as Lily's mother, Katherine, looked out the window.

"Honey, do you have any idea why there are owls on our car?" Katherine asked her husband, Jim.

Olivia smirked. "I knew it!" She jumped up and down as Jim picked up a letter from the owl.

"Knew what?" Katherine asked suspiciously.

"Lily, this letter is for you." Jim said slowly. Lily took the letter eying Katherine in a weird way.

"Lily! Open it!" Katherine yelled as Lily ripped the letter open. Her eyes scanned the paper over and over again. Her mouth dropped.

"Lily! You are a witch! Just like me!" Olivia pratically yelled it out.

"A what?" Her parents said at the same time with Petunia repeating it as she was walking down the stairs.

"So this is all true? Mum, Dad, look! It says I am a witch and I can join Hogwarts! A school of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Lily said excitedly.

"Honey, are you sure this isn't some kind of joke?" Katherine said amazed.

"She is sure! I am positive! I am a witch! My whole family are witches and wizards!" Olivia said jumping up and down.

Katherine and Jim looked at each other confused. They both looked at Lily for an answer. Lily mouthed please to them over and over again.

"Well, I suppose we can try this out." Katherine said slowly.

"Mum! Thank you so much!" Lily said excitedly.

"Lil, you and your parents have to meet me and my parents tomorrow morning at Diagon Alley." Olivia stated.

"Diagon what?" Lily said cocking her head to the side.

"Just meet us on your porch at nine o' clock." She said making it simpler as she walked out the door.

"Bye, Liv!" Lily said thinking about her world at Hogwarts. Will she fit in? Is she the only person who wasn't born a witch? All these questions began to fill her head. She was anxious to find out the answers.

"Mum! It is 10:30. Me and Sirius need to get on the train." James Potter shouted out to his mom from the door.

"Coming, dear!" Megan Potter sang as she came down the stairs. James rolled his eyes at his mother's horrible singing voice. Sirius just laughed.

James Potter was a handsome boy of 5'0. For eleven years old, he was tall. He had jet-black hair that fell in different directions on his head. He had hazel eyes that anybody can melt in. He already had a six-pack encouraged by his father, Paul Potter.

Sirius Black was just as handsome as James. He was the same height as James also. He has neat, black hair that framed his angelic face. He had crystal blue eyes that everyone loved. He, too, worked out encouraged by James's father, and has earned a six-pack.

Sirius was like a brother to James and practically lived in James's house. He was supposedly part of the infamous Black family but knew he would get disowned if he accomplished his goal of getting into Gryffindor. His family was known for being in Slytherin. That tradition was once broken by his cousin, Andromeda, who was a year older then he is and was disowned last year.

They got into Mr. Potter's work 'car' and rode to the train station. Sirius was looking over some prank books Mr. P gave to him.

"Hey, Jamsie, Let's play this prank as out first prank!" Sirius said excitedly.

James scanned the page. "This is perfect!" Sirius and James gave eachother a high five. _'This was going to be the beginning of a long year'_ they both thought as grins were forming on their face.

Lily walked into the train station with Olivia. Their parents were walking behind them. Lily took a glance at her ticket.

"9 and 3 quarters? Is that a station?" Lily asked confused.

"Yepp." Olivia said looking around for stations 9 and 10. She continued, "Just follow me. I know where I'm going."

Katherine's face fell. "I don't see 9 and 3 quarters."

Mrs. Centrone just smiled. "Go on Olivia! Have a good year!" She said as she kissed Olivia's head.

"Watch me!" Olivia said as she ran into the barrier. Lily looked frightened.

"Bye pumpkin!" Lily's parents said through tears and hugs.

Lily just took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and ran into the barrier. She opened her eyes relieved and saw a big, beautiful train.

"It is called the Hogwarts Express." Olivia said popping up.

"Come on! Let's find a compartment." She said happily.

Lily and Olivia searched compartments. "This one isn't full." Lily said peeking into one. They walked in and saw two identical girls.

They both had curly black hair. One girl had deep brown eyes and the other had hazel eyes.

"Hi! I'm Carly Chase! And this is my twin, Krissy." The girl with the brown eyes chirped. Krissy, the one with the hazel eyes just smiled merely.

"Mind if we sit here?" Olivia asked hopefully.

"Sure" Carly and Krissy said at the same time.

The door burst open. They turned and saw four boys.

The first boy had long, neat black hair. He had crystal blue eyes and was about 5'0. The boy laughing had messy jet-black hair and hazel eyes. He was also 5'0. The third one was about 4'11 and had golden hair and golden eyes. The last boy was 4'4 and didn't fit in much. He had blonde hair and watery blue eyes. He was short and plump.

"Hello, ladies." The first boy said in a deep voice. "I am Sirius Black.

We are the Marauders."

The second boy joined in, "We are here to give you pleasure! I am James Potter, this is Remus Lupinm," now pointing to the third boy, "and this is Peter Pettigrew." He said pointing to the last boy.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Of course you can sit in here!"

Sirius took a seat next to Olivia, and started a conversation. Remus took a seat between Carly and Krissy. Carly blushed to the roots of her head. When Krissy saw this she smiled and let Remus and Carly go in their own little world. She started a conversation with Lily and got to know her better.

James sat next to Lily eavesdropping on their conversation. Peter challenged James to a game of exploding snap and James decided he couldn't let the opportunity pass.

The train stopped. "Are we there yet?" Carly asked.

"I don't think so. There is something going on and I am going to find out." James said.

"James, I don't think that's a great idea-" the speakers cut off Lily as she was speaking.

"ATTENTION ALL HOGWARTS STUDENTS. STAY IN YOUR COMPARTMENTS AND DON'T MOVE. WE AREN'T NEARLY THERE. A CERTAIN TOPIC HAS INTERRUPTED THE DRIVER OF THE TRAIN. THERE IS NO REASON TO FRET. STAY CALM."

Lily threw nervous glances at Olivia. Olivia shrugged and went back to the conversation between her and Sirius.

Lily was too nervous thinking about what had frightened the driver to notice the fact that James was staring at her.

How did you like it? This is my first story. If there are any mistakes or problems tell me in a review and if there is anything wrong make sure to tell me.

If you have any ideas for the story you are free to share them with me. You can either post it in a review or IM me on 

xOo carLyy black


	2. Chapter 2

Lily in Full Blossom

Disclaimer – I do not own anything you recognize.

Please review!

MY FIRST REVIEWER!

omega-i – Thank you so much for the review! I am going to make this chapter longer just for you!

miss-mags-ak – thanks for your advice. Actually I was thinking of doing that. I think I am going to skip to 5th or 6th year.

dark minded one – I know. Seems crazy right? Thanks for the compliments. I kinda understand how to update but I've been reading fan fictions for a while now. I wont give up on this story. Don't worry!

Now onw with the story!

**Chapter 2**

"Attention all Hogwart students. Once again I ask you to stay in your compartments. A new driver is controlling the train. We will continue our way to Hogwarts." The speaker spoke.

"Thank goodness!" Lily said relieved. James raised an eyebrow.

"You were _scared_, Miss Lily?" He said teasing her a bit. Lily blushed to the roots of her head.

Sirius smirked. "Flirting already, Jamesie?" It was now James's turn to blush.

"Well, I just can't help it." James said covering up his embarrassment with a smirk.

"I take it as you have a crush on our Lily." Remus said in a know-it-all tone.

"This beautiful young lady is simply irresistible! Is she not?" James said again trying to cover up his embarrassment. Only this time, it didn't work.

"Aww! James is blushing! Stop teasing him!" Krissy said laughing.

"JAMESIE AND LILY SITTING IN A TREE! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love-" Sirius was cut off by Peter.

"Then comes marriage-" Sirius cut Peter off this time and finished it. "Then comes little Sirius in the baby carriage!"

"What makes you think we'd name the baby after you?" Lily questioned. Everyone burst out into laughter when Lily realized what she just said.

"You ad-admit y-you are go-going t-to ha-have b-b-babies w-with Ja-James?" Olivia managed to say between fits of giggles.

"You know what I mean," Lily said blushing furiously. James smirked when he saw this.

"She likes me!" James said to embarrass Lily.

"I do not!" Lily said blushing even harder.

"You do like him!" Olivia said in disbelief.

"That is so cute, Lily!" Carly said in a high-pitched voice.

"I do not like him guys!" Lily cried out impatiently. James' face fell.

"Okay, okay. I think we all get it!" James said looking down.

"I think we better get dressed. We are going to be there shortly. Come on, girls!" Lily said walking out of the compartment. Olivia, Carly, and Krissy after her.

"Sirius! What was that for?" James said irritated.

"I was just having some fun! Sheesh!" Sirius replied.

"Well, don't do that again!" James said selfishly.

"Okay, okay. You don't need to tell me more than once." Sirius said as he was once again looking through his new prank books.

"Welcome back students and teachers! Let the sorting begin!" Dumbledore began.

Dumbledore let the hat sing its song. (A/N:I can't make up songs so you will not be enjoying a song. I am so sorry!)

Professor McGonagall took out her scroll and began reading off names.

"Anderson, Andy" "Hufflepuff."

"Black, Bellatrix" "Slytherin."

"Black, Narcissa" "Slytherin."

"Black, Norman" "Slytherin."

"Black, Sirius" "Gryffindor."

Everyone gasped. No Black, besides Andromeda, was ever a Gryffindor. Sirius just smirked.

"Centrone, Olivia" "Gryffindor"

"Chase, Carly" "Gryffindor."

"Chase, Kristiana" "Gryffindor"

"Clark, Michael" "Ravenclaw"

"D'Angelo, Rosemary" "Ravenclaw"

"Diggory, Amos" "Hufflepuff"

"Evans, Lily" "Gryffindor"

"Longbottom, Frank" "Gryffindor"

"Lupin, Remus" "Gryffindor"

"Malfoy, Lucius" "Slytherin"

"Martin, Dellaina" "Ravenclaw"

"Martino, Victoria" "Hufflepuff"

"Pettigrew, Peter" "Gryffindor"

"Potter, James" "Gryffindor"

"Prewett, Alice" "Ravenclaw"

"Snape, Severus" "Slytherin"

"Zigami, Ashlee" "Hufflepuff"

Dumbledore once again spoke, "Let me go over the same rules again. The Forbidden Forest is still forbidden. We have a new addition to the grounds. We have added the Whomping Willow for many reasons," Dumbledore now looking at Remus in the eye, "and we prefer you don't go near it."

Lily followed Dumbledore's gaze to where Remus was and eyed him suspiciously. Remus just shrugged and looked back at Dumbledore.

"Let the feast begin! Dig in!" Dumbledore said as everybody cheered.

(A/N: I am going to take miss-mags-ak's advice and skip to 5th year)

4 years later

Lily rushed to the train station trying to forget this summer's events. _'Think happy thoughts, Lily, think happy thoughts.'_ Lily said brushing her curls out of her face.

Lily was walking as fast as her heart was racing.

"Where is Olivia?" She muttered to herself.

"I'm right here, Lily. Are you okay?" Olivia said worried. Olivia is still as pretty as she always was. She had her hair down in her usual curls with her sunglasses. She was wearing a blue tank top that matched her eyes perfectly. She had a jean skirt on and her black flip-flops.

"Y-yeah. I am fine." She stuttered nervously. Lily was wearing a pink guinea-tee and jeans. She were her pink flip-flops. Her wavy hair was put back in a ponytail. She wouldn't let her sunglasses leave her eyes.

"Are you sure? You certainly don't look fine!" Olivia said lifting her sunglasses off of her eyes and putting it on top of her head.

"Liv, trust me. I am fine." Lily said gravely. Lily continued, "Let's find Carly and Krissy."

"We decided we were just going to make it easier for you and look for you!" Krissy chimed as she popped up out of nowhere with Carly following her trail.

"Great! Let's go find a compartment! Should we go sit with the Maraud-" Olivia went on until Lily rudely interrupted.

"You know, I think we should sit with just us four. All girls!" Lily suggested nervously.

"Okay. Why are you rambling?" Krissy asked curiously.

"I am not rambling!" Lily said looking out the window.

"Lily, you haven't been yourself. I haven't seen you all summer and I would really like to know what happened. Maybe something happened that changed your personality. You know you can always talk to us." Carly stated seriously.

"It's nothing! Okay?" Lily snapped back. They all were taken aback.

"I am sorry. I-I just haven't had the greatest summer. I really don't want to talk about it." Lily said truthfully.

Carly and Krissy gave eachother worried glances.

"Okay, Lily. Just remember you can come to us for anything." Olivia reminded her also worried. Lily just gave them all a weak smile and looked back out the window.

"Oh, um, Lily do you mind if Amos Diggory came to sit with us? Um, me and him are sort of an item now. You know?" Krissy said blushing. Lily looked nervous but smiled.

"Sure! I want to get to know him more anyway. I'll make sure he doesn't do anything to hurt you!" Lily said making the last sentence sound like a threat.

Krissy laughed. "Thanks. Is it okay with you guys?"

"Sure!" Carly and Olivia chimed in together.

"Okay, good. 'Cause I already invited him!" Krissy added. Just then a boy with brown hair and brown eyes walked in. He was about 5'9. He had tan skin and good looks. He was known as Amos Diggory.

He was tall compared to Krissy and Carly. They were both 5'5. Lily was now 5'6 and Olivia was 5'7.

"Amos!" Krissy exclaimed practically jumping on him. He greeted her with a long kiss and they sat down. Krissy sat down smiling to herself. Carly and Olivia noticed this and starting giggling uncontrollably.

Lily turned around to see what was so funny. She didn't understand but burst out in giggles because she found the fact that Amos and Krissy were confused. She thought they looked funny confused.

"What's so funny?" Krissy asked with one eyebrow up.

"Yeah w-what is s-s-so f-fu-funny?" Lily asked between her fits of giggles.

Olivia and Carly glanced at eachother again and start laughing even harder then they were.

Carly managed to get out, "N-n-nothing." Just then they heard a loud noise.

Lily took her wand out and simply said, "Prefect duties." She looked down at her prefects badge and smiled. She walked out of the door.

She saw Severus Snape with pink hair and a nightgown holding a stuffed teddy bear.

"POTTER!" Lily screeched at the top of her lungs. James innocently peeked his head out of his compartment.

"Yes, my flower?" James said in a sweet tone. Lily just rolled her eyes and laughed.

"I think this is all your doing." Lily stated. He fully came out of his compartment with Sirius, Remus, and Peter following his trail. "Remus, aren't you a prefect?" she added.

"Yes this is all our doing. And Remus is a prefect. Isn't that great?!" Sirius exclaimed.

James was now standing at 6'0 along with Sirius. Remus was 5'11 and Peter, still short and stubby, was now 5'4.

"20 points from Gryffindor and a detention with me!" Lily said smugly to James, Sirius, and Peter. "And to you, Remus, since you are a prefect, I'll let you off the hook this one time." Lily added.

"Counter-curse, Evans?" Snape said coolly reminding them all he was still there.

James answered for her, "There is no counter curse this is temporary for a week!"

Snape groaned. "You and your possy will pay, Potter." He warned them.

"We are really scared of you, Snivellus." Sirius threatened.

"Cut it out! Both of you!" Lily said struggling to keep James and Sirius away from Snape. Snape quickly ran away. The marauders started laughing.

"Alright. Well, I am going back to the girls and Amos." Lily said turning around and ready to walk away. Sirius grabbed her wrist.

"What is _Amos_ doing in there?" Sirius asked. Lily smiled.

"He isn't with Olivia, Don't worry. Him and Krissy are an item now." Lily said taking her wrist out of Sirius' grip.

"Talk to you lot later!" Lily said walking away. James just stared after her.

"Prongs, you've doing that an often lot." Remus eyed him suspiciously.

"Since first year, when the train was stopped, to be exact." Sirius said.

They all looked back to the memory of that day.

FLASHBACK

_The train stopped. "Are we there yet?" Carly asked._

"_I don't think so. There is something going on and I am going to find out." James said._

"_James, I don't think that's a great idea-" the speakers cut off Lily as she was speaking._

"_ATTENTION ALL HOGWARTS STUDENTS. STAY IN YOUR COMPARTMENTS AND DON'T MOVE. WE AREN'T NEARLY THERE. A CERTAIN TOPIC HAS INTERRUPTED THE DRIVER OF THE TRAIN. THERE IS NO REASON TO FRET. STAY CALM."_

_James watched Lily as she threw nervous glances at Olivia. 'She is hot!' James thought to himself._

_Remus and Sirius looked at eachother when they noticed James looking at Lily._

END OF FLASHBACK

"Old times, old times." Remus said laughing.

"How about the time when Lily got mad at James for no reason back in 3rd year." Sirius said bringing up the memory. James just groaned.

FLASHBACK

_Sirius and Remus were playing Wizard's Chess in the Gryffindor common room._

"_Sirius face it. You can't beat me in chess!" Remus said to Sirius._

"_Sure I can, Remmy! Right Jamesie?" Sirius said merrily. There was no answer from James._

"_James?" Remus said looking at the still James. He was staring at something. Remus followed his gaze. He saw Lily doing her Transfiguration homework. She had her hair pulled up in a high ponytail and her tongue sticking out from the corner of her mouth to show she was working hard._

"_Oh, Lily." Remus said as if this happened many times before._

"_Lil-eee!" Sirius chanted over and over. Lily looked up and smiled. She saw James staring at her. She cocked her head to the side._

"_James, what are you staring at? Do I have something on my face?" Lily asked confused. She took out her mirror. _

"_No, there isn't anything wrong with your face." James stated with a smile._

_Lily got back to work and James continued staring. She looked up again. James quickly looked the other way._

"_What?" Lily asked losing her patience._

"_What?" James repeated her with innocence._

"_You were staring at me again!" Lily said with a tone of anger in her voice. She can't lose a battle. _

"_No." James stated simply._

_Lily muttered something about boys and continued her homework. James continued to stare at her. Once again she looked up and put her quill down. _

"_What now?" Lily said losing her patience again._

"_Am I doing anything wrong?" James asked sweetly. Lily walked over to him._

"_You keep on staring at me. You are distracting me from my work." Lily told him._

"_No." James said denying it._

"_Yes."_

"_No!"_

"_Yes!"_

"_NO!"_

"_YES!"_

"_NO!"_

"_POTTER, STOP DENYING IT!" Lily yelled trying to end this fight her way._

"_If you go out with me." James said smirking._

"_No. You fight with me and end up asking me out. That is a great time to ask someone out. You get them mad and ask them out. Smooth!" Lily said gathering up her homework and walking into her dormitory._

"_Nice one, Jamesie!" Sirius said amused._

END OF FLASHBACK

I personally think that was long.

Tell me how you like it.

I know what you are wondering…What happened to Lily and when will she tell us?

I hate to break it to you but you won't find out for a while!

I think I updated quickly. I only updated the first chapter last night! Hope you enjoy!

PLEASE REVIEW!

xOo carLy bLack


	3. Chapter 3

Lily in Full Blossom

Disclaimer – I do not own anything you recognize.

Zoey – Thanks for the review! This story is new so I understand why I don't really have a lot of reviews! You know, you are a funny one! Hehe. Thanks again!

My other reviewers: monkeycheeks, Systamatic, Flame Of Desire, omega-I, princessavg

Please review!

Chapter 3 

Lily woke up in the middle of the night screaming. She ran into the bathroom and looked into the mirror. She took her fist and slammed it against the mirror, causing it to break.

"Damn that Dominic D'Angelo! I hope he rots in his jail cell!" She muttered under her breath. She turned the sink on and wet her face with water. She took her wand out to fix the mirror.

"Reparo!" she whispered. She looked in the mirror and saw her reflection.

"Why me?" She whispered in a hoarse voice. She slammed the mirror again, causing it to break again. She decided if she didn't want to get in trouble she would have to fix it again. She cast the spell and added another spell so it wouldn't break if she hit it again.

She heard a knock on the door. She tucked her hair behind her ears and cleaned up all of the mess she had made. She took a towel and put it on her hand to cover up the blood from punching the mirror.

She turned around and called out, "Who is it?"

The girl spoke calmly, "Calm down, Lil, it's me. What are you doing in there? You are making an awful amount of noise."

"Liv?" Lily opened the door to see Olivia standing there with her head cocked to the side. She was wearing a pink tank top with her white flannels with pink kiss marks on them. She has her hair up in a messy bun on the top of her head.

"Lily, I think we need to talk. There is obviously something wrong with you." Olivia said gravely.

"Now? I mean we can talk about this later but it is in the middle of the night. You need sleep!" Lily said persuasively.

"I think you are right. Today is Thursday, right? In Muggle Studies we will talk about it. Don't forget." Olivia said as she was getting back under her covers.

"Ok I won't forget." Lily answered.

She sat in her bed and wondered what Olivia's reaction would be. She decided that she would rather think about this down stairs in the common room. She took her blanket and wrapped it around herself. She walked down the steps and went inside the common room. She went to the nearest couch and sat down. In a flash all thoughts came into her head.

She wondered if Rosemary D'Angelo knew what had happened to her brother and what he did. She wondered if Rosemary knew how much pain it had caused Lily. She wondered if Rosemary knew how much it had changed Lily. Lily was thinking more ifs then she ever had. All night _what if _or_ she wondered if, _or_ if, if, if, if_ was all that was going on in her head. She let her tears flow freely down her face. Again she wondered, _'Why me?'_

James couldn't sleep. He was tossing and turning until he heard a loud bang. He was almost sure it was from the girl's dormitory but he wouldn't let bad thoughts go into his head.

He got out of bed and stretched. It was time for a midnight snack. He grabbed his invisibility cloak and his wand. He carefully draped the cloak onto him making him no longer visible. He walked into the common room and heard soft crying. On the couch he saw wavy red hair covering a face of a girl about his age.

"Lily." He whispered. He took off his cloak and put his wand in his pocket. He walked over to Lily.

"Lily?" He asked softly. She looked up with her puffy eyes. Her emerald green eyes no longer had the spark that it used to have. She looked paler than usual and her hair was a great mess.

"Lily! What happened?" James again asked softly.

"It's, it's nothing, James." Lily said trying to stop the tears from falling.

"Lily, it is always okay to cry. Let it all out." James said softly as he took a seat next to her.

Lily looked at James with her wide green eyes. "James, I didn't mean for it to happen! I didn't know what was happening!" Lily cried taking it all out on herself. Lily placed her head on James's shoulder.

James began stroking her hair. "Lil, it's going to be okay. I am sure it wasn't your fault. You can get through this. I know you." James said confused yet encouraging.

"Thanks, James." Lily said a little happier. Lily took James's advice and let the tears fall until she met a good sleep. James just looked at the sleeping Lily and let himself fall asleep.

"Prongsie! Wake up! Do you want people to see you like this?" Sirius yelled. James immediately got up. He saw Lily sleeping next to him.

"What happened?" James asked confused. James suddenly remembered a crying Lily.

"I don't know. Only you and Lily know what happened." Sirius said grinning.

"Nothing like that happened, Padfoot." James said perfectly understanding what Sirius had meant.

"Lily, wake up!" James shook her awake. Her eyes, still puffy, opened slightly.

"James? What are you doing here?" She asked confused. She sat up and looked around. Her eyes widened.

"W-we didn't do a-anything…r-ri-right?" She asked hopefully. James just laughed.

"No, Lily, we didn't do anything besides talk." He said smiling.

"Okay, thank goodness!" Lily said relieved. She got up and off the couch.

"Let's go to breakfast. Olivia and Carly should be down there. Krissy is a late sleeper. She usually gets breakfast at the last minute." Lily said signaling for the boys to follow them.

Remus looked at James and shrugged. They all walked out of the common room together.

"Where is Lily?" Carly asked looking around the Great Hall.

"I don-" She stopped her sentence as she saw her, James, and Remus entered the hall. "She is right there!" She finished.

"Lily! Over here!" Olivia screeched. Lily looked to the Gryffindor table and spotted them. She smiled and waved. She ran over to the table.

"Hey guys!" Lily said merrily.

"Hi." Carly said too occupied with her bacon to talk. Olivia just rolled her eyes.

"You pig!" Olivia said to Carly. Carly looked up and pulled Olivia's ponytail out and laughed.

"You little…!" Olivia said getting up and pushing her chair in. She chased Carly around the Great Hall and into their common room. Lily jus remained in the Great Hall and laughed. James and Remus sat down across from her.

"Where'd Carly go?" Remus asked. Lily knew Remus liked her.

"I don't know. We have classes in a few minutes. We better start going. We have Muggle Studies first." Lily trailed off. She just remembered that Olivia was her partner and she has to tell her what happened to her during the summer.

"Okay, let's go then." Remus said ready for classes. They got up and headed for Muggle Studies.

"Oh, Lil-eee!" Olivia called Lily over. They were partners in this class. Lily knew what was coming.

"Okay, okay." Lily said. She began her story. Hot tears were starting to form in her eyes. Olivia saw this and nodded to everything she said. Lily finally finished the story and looked down.

"Aww! Lily! Everything is going to be okay! Don't worry, Hun!" Olivia said as she pulled her into a hug.

Lily just stared blankly into the wall. Her tears were falling slowly down her cheeks. She couldn't stop them or hide them. She looked away from the wall and met with a certain pair of hazel eyes.

They belonged to none other then James Potter. She smiled. She always found herself in this position.

FLASHBACK

4th year

_Lily went down into the common room. She saw Carly with her head in her hands crying. She ran over to her._

"_Carly? What happened? Is it that Ravenclaw boy? Michael Clark, is it?" Lily asked feeling sympathy for her friend/ _

"_Oh, Lily! He, he dumped me!" Carly wailed into her arms._

"_Carly, it isn't a big deal! You can get a lot of boys that are better than him! Michael is just a loser!" Lily said comforting her. She pulled her into a hug. She saw a boy none other than James Potter standing there. Their eyes met. Lily gave him a weak smile and he quickly understood._

_Lily has always had a weak spot for James. She didn't know if she liked him or not. When she was locked in a gaze with James, she always had felt something weird go on in her stomach._

"_Lil, it isn't fair! He likes some girl named Lizzie rather then me!" Carly cried even harder._

"_Carly, that proves what a jerk he is!" Lily said reassuring her that is true._

_Carly looked up at Lily with her big brown eyes. "You're right, Lily. You're the best!" _

_Carly said._

END OF FLASHBACK

I am so sorry for making this chapter short but midterms are coming! Oh, joy!

This chapter was 4 pages and a half! Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Lily in Full Blossom

Disclaimer – I do not own anything you recognize.

My reviewers: Forever-FallenAngel, Gracy Lou, striped-fire, reader#24, Kristin, Systamatic, and Flame Of Desire

Thanks so much!

&&&&&

Christmas was fast approaching as the Yule Ball was. Lily and Olivia were walking down to dinner on a Friday night.

"When is the next Hogsmeade trip?" Olivia asked Lily.

"Tomorrow. We have to go shopping for our dresses!" Lily said reminding Olivia and herself.

"Yeah. Who are you going with?" Olivia asked curiously.

"I am going with a 6th year Ravenclaw. His name is Patrick Patil. How about you?" Lily inquired.

"Sirius." Olivia said blushing to the roots of her head. Lily just smiled.

"Cute. Who are Carly and Krissy going with?" Lily asked.

"Carly is going with Remus and Krissy is going with that Crabbe dude from Slytherin." Olivia said cringing at the name Crabbe.

"I think she could do better than that." Lily said making a face.

"Brother, I'll hex you till tomorrow!" They heard a voice.

"Is that a threat?" They heard a different voice. The voice seemed extremely familiar.

They turned around and walked to the curb of the hallway. They saw none other then Sirius and his brother, Regulus.

"Stop!" Lily said as she showed herself.

"I'm not listening to a mudblood!" Regulus sneered. Sirius took out his wand.

"Don't you ever speak that word again! I think you need your mouth cleaned up a bit!" Sirius warned him. "Scourgify!" Sirius yelled out the spell. Soapsuds filled up his brother's mouth and began falling out.

"20 points from Slytherin for using improper language on a prefect. 10 points from Gryffindor for casting a spell on another student." Lily stated proudly.

Regulus ran away and gave them 'the look'. In this case, 'the look' means they gave you a look that tells you they are going to get you back.

"Stupid Slytherin." Sirius muttered. Olivia gave Sirius a worried look and Sirius just shrugged.

Sirius walked over to Olivia and slipped her hand around her waist and smirked. She just giggled. Lily rolled her eyes and went back to the common room.

On the way back she saw a girl with black hair and gray eyes. She was an inch or teo shorter than Lily and had a slim figure. She was talking to a girl with blonde hair.

Rosemary. She inhaled and walked as fast as she can. She heard Rosemary's footsteps coming closer and closer.

Lily was held back. She looked down at her arm and saw a hand. She turned around. Rosemary had held her back.

"Listen, Lily. I am really sorry for what my brother did to you. Just so you know, I am not like that. He deserves to be in Azkaban." Rosemary said looking down.

"Okay. It-it is fine. I'm glad to know you aren't like you rotten excuse for a brother." Lily said. Rosemary looked up as she said this. When she heard everything Lily had to say, she hung her head down in shame.

"I- I really am sorry." Rosemary said truthfully. Lily smiled falsely. Rosemary smiled back.

"Well, I better be going." Lily said as she headed to her common room. Rosemary smirked as she walked over to the blonde.

"Did she fall for it?" The blonde asked. Rosemary's smile grew wider.

"Answer this. Do I _ever_ fail?" Rosemary said sarcastically. A smile appeared on the blonde's face.

"Well, done. You know, you should really be in Slytherin." Narcissa Black said.

"Oh, please. Tell me something I don't know." Rosemary rolled her eyes as she said this.

"I'll see you at the meeting later?" Narcissa asked knowing the answered.

"But, of course!" Rosemary said flipping her hair while she turned around. She looked back and smiled. She turned back around and headed to the Ravenclaw common room.

&&&&

Lily was walking back to the Gryffindor tower. Her wand slipped out of her hand. As Lily went to pick it up, somebody picked it up before she can.

"Looking for this?" The voice said. She looked up.

"Oh, Remus you scared me!" Lily said relieved.

"Am I really that scary? I should be offended!" Remus joked. Lily laughed.

"I like it when you laugh." Remus said smiling.

"Thanks! Let's go back! Race you!" Lily said as she ran to the common room.

"No fair! You got a head start!" Remus said. As a werewolf, he can run faster then anyone. He caught up to her and ran right past her. Lily stopped and took a few breaths.

"That boy can run!" Lily said as she tried to catch up to him. Fortunately, for Remus, she failed. When she got back she heard Remus laughing. She shook her head and went upstairs to her dormitory. It has been a long day for her.

&&&&

James was lying on his bed. He was thinking about Lily. He just didn't understand why. He can have all the girls he wanted. Why Lily?

He sighed. What about his date to the ball? She was definitely pretty with her black hair and gray eyes. The only problem was that she was not his Lily.

'_Did I just think 'my' Lily? I need to get her off my mind._' James thought to himself.

"Prongs, what ya thinking about??" Sirius said interrupting his thoughts. James snapped back into reality.

"Not much, Padfoot." James said staring at the ceiling. Sirius sat down on the floor.

"Why are you sitting on the floor?" James asked eying Sirius in a weird way.

"I don't know." Sirius said sheepishly.

"Oh, okay." James said getting back to his thoughts.

"I have to go find Olivia." Sirius said getting up. James just waved as Sirius left the dormitory.

&&&&

Olivia sat on her favorite couch in the Gryffindor common room. She watched the fire burn as she rolled up in a ball with a blanket over her. She turned over and looked out the window to see white flakes falling from the sky. She smiled. She had always loved snow.

"Hey, Liv." A smooth voice said from behing Olivia.

"Hey, Siri." Olivia said smiling at the nickname she had given him. Sirius took a seat next to Olivia and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Olivia felt a touch of warmth go through her body. She never wanted to leave this position.

Sirius looked into her deep blue eyes. He could see the mix of love, happiness, and care. _'She is such a great person.' _Sirius thought to himself.

Olivia returned the stare. She then noticed he was starting to lean into her. She knew what was coming. She leaned more into him. Sirius passionately kissed her. She kissed him back.

They slowly pulled away with a smile on their face.

"W-well, I better get to bed now." Olivia said stunned by the kiss. She went on the tips of her toes and gave Sirius a quick kiss on the cheek. She went up the stairs with a large grin on her face. This was the best night in her life. She would never forget this.

&&&&

"Oh my god! Lily you will never guess what happened!" Olivia said as she came in the common room. She shut the door and leaned on it. She sighed happily.

"Christmas came early?" Lily asked occupied with her book.

"Of course not! Me and Siri just had our moment!" Olivia said dreamily. Lily closed her book suddenly.

"Details!" Lily said excitedly.

"Well, we were on the couch by the fire, and he just kissed me! Oh, Lily! It was the best night in the world!" Olivia again said dreamily.

"Cute, cute, cute!" Lily said smiling.

"We have a busy day tomorrow! We better go to bed!" Olivia said as she walked over to her bed. She sat down and pulled her blankets over. Lily did the same.

"I wish I could find my Prince Charming." Lily sighed as she looked to the book she was reading. It was entitled _Cinderella_.

&&&&

I have people asking who Domnic and Rosemary D'Angelo are. They are related and Domnic had a certain roll in the even that happened to her during the summer. And no, I will not spoil the story and tell you what happened!

XOo CarLyy black 3


End file.
